edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Platinum
Platinum is the game's premium currency, it is used for buying items in the store, accelerating builds and upgardes and aids your progression in the game. Some items are only available via Plat. (as it's called by players of the game). Platinum can be gifted, won, earned (through surveys etc) or bought (with real cash). To be gifted by one player to another the gifting player must select this option when buying new platinum, they can not gift from their existing platinum. It can be won through player tournaments on the map, Kabam events, or Zoots Jackpot. You can take surveys or watch adverts to earn some (generally very little). You can buy platinum with actual real cash. You start with when you begin the game. Starting another sector base will not restore the amount of Platinum, so use it wisely. You can view the amount of Platinum you currently have at the top right corner of the interface, it is represented by the icon. Controversially it has been hotly debated on the kabam.com forums that depending on where you live, the amount Kabam charges for this platinum differs, if you are in the UK you may pay more than others (the USA for example) pay for it. Updated Platinum Package Bonus Items! Promotions Spend Platinum, Earn Hacker's Patches!, 2013 Sep 17 Purchase Platinum, Get Free Crates, 2013 Sep 16 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Sep 14 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates, 2013 Sep 13 Spend Platinum, Earn Hacker's Patches!, 2013 Sep 11 Purchase Platinum, Get Free 99% Accels!, 2013 Sep 9 Train Battlecruisers and Win Platinum!, 2013 Sep 7 Purchase Platinum, Get Free Crates!, 2013 Sep 4 Tiered Spend Event!, 2013 Sep 3 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Aug 29 Spend Platinum, get Black Market Patches!, 2013 Aug 29 Spend Platinum, Earn Tokens!, 2013 Aug 28 Purchase Platinum, Get 3.0 Enhance Token Boxes!, 2013 Aug 27 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Aug 24 Purchase Platinum, Get Free Parts and Accelerators!, 2013 Aug 23 Spend Platinum, Get General's Orders!, 2013 Aug 21 Spend Platinum, Boost your Defense!, 2013 Aug 21 Spend Platinum, get Black Market Patches!, 2013 Aug 21 Platinum-palooza is here!, 2013 Aug 21 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Aug 19 Spend Platinum, Get Free Meteoric Mystery Boxes!, 2013 Aug 15 Upgrade your Gun Turret to win Rare Defense Parts and Tokens! (2013 Aug 13) Purchase Platinum for Free Meteoric Mystery Boxes!, 2013 Aug 11 Spend Platinum, Receive Cerulean Armor Mystery Boxes!, 2013 Aug 8 Purchase Platinum, Get 99% Building Accels!, 2013 Aug 2 Spend Platinum, Receive 3.0 Token Boxes!, 2013 Jul 30 Spend Platinum, Get Cores!, 2013 Jul 25 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Jul 25 Spend Platinum, Get Black Market Patches!, 2013 Jul 23 Buy Platinum, Win 10,000 Platinum!, 2013 Jul 21 Spend Platinum, Get 99% Building Accels!, 2013 Jul 19 Spend Platinum, Receive Cerulean Armor Mystery Boxes! (2013 Jul 16) Buy Platinum, Get Troops! (2013 Jul 15) Spend Platinum, Get Ruby Cores!, 2013 Jul 12 Purchase Platinum, Get 99% Building Accelerators!, 2013 Jul 8 Spend Platinum, Get Black Market Patches, 2013 Jul 3 Purchase Platinum, Free Generals Crates, 2013 Jul 1 New Tiered Spend Event!, 2013 Jun 28 Upgrade your Defense Simulator, Win Platinum!, 2013 Jun 28 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Jun 26 Spend Platinum, Get Incineraptors and Cores!, 2013 Jun 21 Spend Platinum, Get Black Market Patches!, 2013 Jun 19 Purchase Platinum, Get 99% Building Accelerators!, 2013 Jun 17 Purchase Platinum, Get Bonus Troops!, 2013 Jun 8 Purchase Platinum, Free Blast Shield Boxes!, 2013 Jun 2 New Tiered Spend Event!, 2013 May 29 Zoot's Special - Battle Cruisers!, 2013 May 23 Spend Platinum - Free General SP!, 2013 May 20 Purchase Platinum, Free Bonus Items!, 2013 May 15 Spend Platinum, Get Incineraptors and Cores!, 2013 May 10 Purchase Platinum, Get 99% Building Accelerators!, 2013 May 7 Spend Platinum, Get Incineraptors!, 2013 Apr 25 Free Synthetic Control Core Boxes!, 2013 Apr 23 12:00 ] Spend Platinum, Get Hacker's Patches!, 2013 Apr 17 Purchase Platinum, Get Cruisers and Cores!, 2013 Apr 15 Turret Control Build and Research Showdown!, 2013 Apr 9–11 Purchase Platinum, Get 99% Building Accelerators!, 2013 Apr 9 Platinum Spend Event, Free Core Boxes!, 2013 Apr 5 Buy Platinum, get Caldera-2!, 2013 Apr 1 Spend Platinum - Free General SP!, 2013 Mar 30 Purchase Platinum, Free Core Boxes!, 2013 Mar 25 Incineraptor Spend Event, 2013 Mar 17 Purchase Platinum, Free Bonus Items!, 2013 Mar 11 Purchase Platinum, Free Bonus Items!, 2013 Jan 21 Platinum 2.JPG Edgeworld Platinum.jpg|Buy Platinum Platinum3.jpg Platinum.JPG original909.png original34645.jpg Category:Store Category:Gameplay